i love you both
by RAINBOWSKITTLZ9987
Summary: "I love you both so much!" "shads why do you smell like chocolate?" "You're crazy!" "shads calm down" the three hedgehogs get to know each other a bit more in more intermediate way. two shot with full smut in second chapter. i'm really proud of this story and i'm really considering making this a multiple chapter thing. I DON"T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND COMPANY I JUSTwriteit
1. Chapter 1

"You're crazy!" I yelled at the screen of the TV, where on live Amy was proposing her love for sonic… again.

I knew sonic would never love her and I also knew of shadow's love for sonic. I remembered the night when shadow burst into my room and asked for advice. It was so awkward, I'm sure shadow thought so as well.

A soft knock to the door caught my attention and I saw that it was shadow, I sighed and stood to my left to let him in my house. "Hey shadow, how are you?" I asked politely as he sat down on my couch and glared at the TV where at the moment Amy was trying to kiss sonic, I hated it as well but for completely different reasons than shadow, I hated how she never gave up on something that would never happen, and she most likely knew it.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to shadow. "Shads, you have to calm down, you know sonic would never want to kiss Amy" I said to him, he stared into my eyes "I hope you are correct silver…" he suddenly looked down at his fiddling hands. He looked so cut, like I could see into his soul, I could almost see his inner confusion from his affections towards sonic. "Shadow, please! Stop acting like this… it's just so strange" I half cried in his direction, it wasn't his actions, but the way he acted them out. "How is this strange you exactly" he questioned, eyeing me. "I cherish your friendship shadow, it's just you're acting so strange. It a scary prospect that you are eating yourself out over your love for sonic and he probably doesn't have a clue because you are so scared about what he will think of you if you tell him you love him!" I took a deep breath from my rambling but shadow wasn't looking at me but someone behind me.

"Way to get the cat out of the bag silvs" non-other than sonic the hedgehog was heard from the door.

I froze, shadow looked so pale that he looked grey. I was still faced away from sonic but his voice could be recognized by any one. I looked at shadow who was sitting stock still "I'm sorry" I whispered, though it didn't matter anymore, he probably hated me now.

A burst of wind sprang up and a split second later I was lying on top of shadow with a fairly heavy hedgehog on top of me, my face was smashed up against shadow so it was really uncomfortable though he did smell nice… "Sonic… what are you doing" I managed to muffle out through shadows fur, "I love you both so much!" sonic cried into my back. "Sonic i-"shadow started but quickly stopped when sonic jumped up and kissed him. He seemed pretty taken aback by the gesture.

Sonic pulled away, my face was still half against shadows stomach, a bit close to a certain area for my liking, and actually I think I did like it… WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? "Hey silvs" sonic muttered, I hardly caught it, I was a bit busy, but I heard what he said non the less.

"y-yeah" I stammered, I must have been blushing pretty hard "come here" he said suavely, I nodded and shadow shifted slightly at the feel. I sat up and sonic almost immediately pulled me forwards and close to both his and shadows faces. "Uh…" sonic shut me up by kissing me, plain on the lips. I'm so confused, shadow must have seen this and pulled me into a hug, which was a pretty strange thing for shadow to do. Sonic pulled away and I was left panting for breath, I must have forgotten how to breath when sonic was kissing me… that sound so weird, sonic and kiss and me, in one sentence, isn't that a strange combo… I just feel so giddy like I've had too much sugar. Only then did I realize my face was in the crook of shadows neck my face flushed with even more embarrassment. "You alive silver?" Sonic's voice sounded and I nodded in answer, shadow grunted but made no move to get rid of me "are you hiding from me?" I shook my head this time "shadow smells nice…" I muttered not wanting to be heard "he does!? Awesome!" Sonic's face came closer to mine once more so he could smell shadows fur, it was a sort of spicy and… chocolaty smell?

"Shads why do you smell like chocolate?" sonic asked sitting up again this time followed by me. His face was flushed "I eat it…" he whispered sonic giggled like a school girl and hugged his 'lover' again "come on silver come and hug this adorable fuzz ball! I know you want to~" sonic lured, I couldn't control myself and I followed Sonic's path, putting my arms alongside Sonic's in a fairly tight hug "see we all love you shads!" I blushed at what he just said… and I guess in a way I do love shadow maybe the way shadow loves sonic. Shadow put both his arms around us in a hug that screamed protectiveness and care. I never once questioned what was happening at that moment because this was just so new to me and I liked this type of new it was a wonderful feeling. "I love you both…" I muttered, saying it out loud made it sound so true. "We love you to silver!" shadow and sonic both said at the same time. They then looked at each other and smiled, they both knew they loved each other as much as they loved silver. "I love you" shadow said and sonic answered straight away with a kiss "I love you too" sonic said after the kiss, I looked up just in time before sonic jumped and pinned me down on the floor "ah! Sonic what you doing" I cried out, please don't tickle me, please! Shadow leaned over my face and smiled at me before kissing me upside down his hands cupping my face, I shook as Sonic's hands wandered up and down my body. It was amazingly alluring, and I couldn't help but moan into shadow's mouth. This is way better than tickling! Sonics tongue somehow found my neck through all my fluff and started licking there. Oh chaos what is this strange new feeling? "Hngh" I groaned and shadow wasn't helping with him licking my lips wanting the entrance I only just granted, and whoa! This feeling flooded my veins, flooding warmth all throughout my body, it was so overpowering, and I love it! I felt shadows tongue play with my own it felt a lot more pleasurable than I could ever believe. Sonic was stroking my hip and up to my chest he began giving small bites and nips to my neck, I gasped so loudly with that first bite he must have thought he hurt me, if it weren't for the moan I let escape afterwards. I felt heat in my groin and I almost immediately sat up grabbing at that area.

**Normal P.O.V **

"Silver?" sonic asked surprised at the strange actions coming from the ultra-embarrassed hedgehog before him, shadow was a different story though… a little drool was dripping down his chin from either silver or himself, it was hilarious but sonic ignored it and stared at the ivory who right now was pushing down on his… sonic got it… "Are you afraid silver?" sonic asked the younger one, silver looked up and slowly nodded ashamed of hat his bodies reaction to this treatment was "it's okay silver" shadow whispered "I know I just can't get a hold of these strange feelings… I don't understand" sonic and shadow locked eyes 'oh' they sent to each other almost telepathically. "Silver this is all natural you shouldn't worry about anything" sonic breathed softly grabbing his hands and lifting them. "It's all okay" shadow muttered, kissing silvers cheek. "Everything will be okay" both sonic and shadow said, laying an unresisting silver down softly. "We'll make sure of that" sonic smiled lovingly and silver returned it. Sonic and shadow switched place so now sonic was kissing while shadow was going to do the exact thing sonic was doing before.

**6 mins later**

Silver was moaning continuously as shadow had decided to feel the younger one with his tongue, up and down his body in a very erotic manner. "S- shadow?" silver moaned "yeah?" he answered, stopping his plight, sonic paused the kiss and sat back to watch the two hedgehogs' talk. "I don't know what to say" silver muttered flushed and extremely embarrassed. Shadow leaned up and was face to face with the younger of the two "what does that mean silver?" shadow asked confused and staring into his eyes, "I'm confused about this shadow, why do I feel like this?" silver asked, his eyes were pleading with him, sonic knew that this was something he didn't know about something that had happened, or is still happening ever since shadow and silver had started spending time together, "don't be confused, there's no need to be" shadow answered, "but shadow why? How long have you-" silver started looking down "a while" he muttered, silver looked up "almost two weeks" he said "the more time I spent with you the more I found it was because I loved you, my love for sonic never left but now it was shared with you as well." Shadow smiled and silver jumped up and hugged him "I guess I just loved you the whole time, and just know I realized it" silver muttered "I love both of you" silver muttered closing his eyes. Sonic put it to himself to take part in the hug, "I love you to silver, I've always admired your courage and care for almost everyone, you're also so adorable, whenever I got the chance to be around you, you were always with shadow, I've had a crush on him for almost 8 months now and when I started falling for you silver I was confused and I just really wanted to finally show you and shadow my love, I love you both so much!" sonic blurted out hugging the two tighter. "Sonic, shadow… I trust you both" silver muttered, and crawled out of their grip, the two watched him as he sat back. Silver leaned back on his hands "please, make me feel those feeling from before. Please?" silver asked, almost pleaded. Sonic and shadow smiled, his innocence was adorable, and both sonic and shadow smiled, they were going to make this wonderful moment worthwhile for silver.

**Tbc… **


	2. Chapter 2

**X3 I love you both chapter 2,**

_Both Sonic and Shadow smiled, they were going to make this wonderful moment worthwhile for Silver. _

**Normal P.O.V **

Silver gasped as Shadow slowly and sensually rubbed his abdomen, he had no idea why it felt good, but who was he to complain about something feeling good to him? Suddenly Shadow bit down on his hip, Silver had a mixed reaction, and the sound he made was between a squeal and moan. Sonic felt a little left out of the group, so he moved towards the two and caught Silver's lips in a fevered kiss. "ngh" Silver moaned as Sonic's lips moved across his own, and all the while Shadow brought his soft nips and hard bites up his side and stomach. Silver was moaning and mewling like mad by this point and Sonic laughed a little when he felt Silver almost scream when Shadow started licking closer to a special spot on his body that was residing down _there_. "Shad… ngh, what are you… AH!" Silver cried out as Shadow gave a harsh lick to his fur above his member. "Shadow don't go so fast" Sonic scolded "I know what I'm doing" Shadow muttered in answer "I think…"

Shadow continued the licking in the same spot, and Sonic took it to himself to continue what Shadow gave up, tasting the younger boy. Sonic began by licking Silver's cheek and then going up to his ears to toy with them. "So… Sonic!" he moaned as Sonic toyed with his, now obvious, weakness which just happened to be his ears. "Aww so cute! You like when people play with your ears!" Sonic fan-girl squealed. Shadow rolled his eyes and continued his licking on the now reddish tinted fur of Silver's lower stomach. Silver moaned hard as Sonic started to lick down to his neck, then he bit down. Hard, "AH!" silver cried out. Shadow and sonic continued their attack on the young boy. Silver panted as Shadows hot, rough tongue licked up his newly exposed member. Sonic continued nips and bites down his body, soon Sonic made it to Shadow, who, at the moment, was busy licking Silver's growing erection. Shadows eyes were shut tight, a deep blush grazing his cheeks, "need help Shadow?" Sonic whispered into Shadow's ear, Shadow gasped and looked toward Sonic before nodding his head and looking down in embarrassment. Sonic nudged Shadow to the side so he could sit in front of Silver and have both of them be able to access him. Sonic and Shadow both leaned in towards Silver's member, Shadow was the first to give a small lick as he was already used to the taste, Sonic was small more hesitant but went along anyway, giving a very soft and quick lick. "Ah! Wha –what are you… ah" Silver moaned unable to finish the question and instead let out a quiet squeal when Shadow took the initiative and moved his lips over the head. Shadow closed his eyes again, his blush deepening as he felt Sonic lick near his lips. "What's happening?!" Silver cried out, his head falling to the floor as pleasure wracked his body. Shadows eyes snapped open as a hot liquid burst into his throat and his mouth. The bitter sweet taste overwhelmed him and he almost immediately sat straight up, he coughed out a small bit to the side and straight away Sonic knew what had happened. "Wow silvy, took you long enough, would've thought you would have ended sooner… looks like I was wrong" Sonic said rolling his eyes at the half asleep teen that, at the moment, was on the ground drooling, Shadow to the side with the white liquid mattered all over his fur.

**Shadow's P.O.V **

The fuck was that!? It tastes like, I don't even know how to start… I felt hands latch around my body and I turned my head to see a perverted looking Sonic staring back, "did that turn you on Shads?" sonic asked looking down at my newly formed erection, I felt my face heat up even more as I felt Sonic bring his hand down to it and begin rubbing it slowly. "S-Sonic" I groaned, it felt unbelievably good and I just couldn't help but moan softly. "You're pretty vocal, aren't you Shads? Obviously not as much as silver but still" he said not meant to receive an answer I opened my mouth to answer though, but I was stopped when Sonic pulled me down onto my back, I was pretty confused as to why but my confusion left as he started to lick my erection "are you a virgin Shadow?" Sonic suddenly asked, I blushed madly, I was but that was only because I never got the time or found anyone I was willing to have sex with "yes…" I muttered, Sonic looked up into my eyes and then smiled. "Well then, I'll just have to show you a good time, probably your best, because it's going to be with me" sonic smirked and gave a wink in my direction. I felt my eyes go wide as more hands joined Sonic's, I gasped loudly as Silver muttered "I want to help…"

**Normal P.O.V **

Shadow was fidgeting uncontrollably as Sonic and Silver both toyed with his body, at the moment all that was written on his face was pleasure, pure pleasure. "I think Shadow's getting close" Sonic muttered to Silver and asked Silver to stop. Shadow stopped all movements and just laid there, panting and blushing. "Ok guys, now onto the real thing" Sonic said with a wink, his own member had gotten a very small amount of attention, but paid it no mind as he gave the other two instructions. "Silver. I need you to straddle Shadows hips, and Shadow don't move" Sonic ordered. Shadow and Silver both nodded in understanding and Silver went into the wanted position, not without making a red blush form across both Silver and Shadow's faces of course. "Sonic?" Shadow whispered confused as sonic crawled up behind silver. "Yeah?" sonic said with a smirk as silver squeaked from his sudden hold behind him, which wrapped around him to toy with his stomach fur. "What are you going to do next?" Shadow whispered, barely audible. Sonic smirked before grabbing Silvers hips quickly. "This is going to hurt a bit because I don't have any lubrication, and I'm not entirely sure how to prepare you... sorry" sonic muttered "W- WHAT!?" Silver cried out. "Sorry shadow for the same reasons…" shadow looked at him the best he could with Silver blocking his view. Confusion covered Shadow's face and despair on Silver's. Then Sonic did what neither of them had any idea what was happening. Silver practically screamed as Sonic pushed him down onto Shadow's erection, while Shadow fell back when bitter sweet pleasure wracked his body as Sonic pushed in, and pushed Silver down. "Ow?" Shadow muttered unsure of the feeling. Silver whimpered in pain as his lower body was almost torn apart by Shadow, unintentionally yes but still it hurt like hell to him anyway. Sonic leaned forward and sent soft kisses along Silvers neck to comfort him, and hopefully relax the younger one so he could enjoy this moment to the fullest. "It hurts so much!" Silver sad with his eyes shut tight, shaking his head. Sonic sighed before unintentionally pushing Silver down a tad more, the small gesture changed Silver's whole idea of the act as he cried out in pure pleasure as his sweet spot was jabbed by Shadow. Shadow gasped loudly as Silver tightened around him, "You like it now?" Sonic whispered, smiling. Silver smiled and shamefully nodded his head. Shadow moved his hips slightly, he hadn't made much noise during this whole ordeal but it was obvious he wanted to continue, giving pleasure to both Sonic and Silver. Sonic pushed himself farther inside of Shadow, in turn making Shadow thrust into Silver as well. The three continued the action, Shadow was almost to his peak from the extra pleasure from both Sonic thrusting into him and Silver. "S- Sonic…" Shadow muttered before gasping when Sonic hit something inside of him. "My lord" Shadow whispered convulsing in on himself in pleasure. Sonic looked down at Shadow's reaction and smiled before hitting it again "Yeah Shads?" He answered, Silver mumbled something incoherent when shadow thrusted harder by accident. "I f-feel strange" He blushed answering Sonic's question, Sonic smiled warmly realising what was going to happen in the near future. "Me two Shadow, me to."

Silver was constantly crying out now, quickly reaching his pleasure bar's fullness. As well as Sonic and Shadow. "I think it's happening again!" Silver yelled in warning, "it's alright Silver, just let it go" Sonic said loudly, albeit breathlessly. Silver cried out one last time before he came, splattering Shadows chest and parts of his face. Shadow gasped as Silver clamped down on his member in the pleasure, it was as if it just pushed a switch to the _on _button, he cried out and what happened in turn was not unlike Silver's, in other words he came as well. Sonic growled, following in the others footsteps in the walk to pleasure maxed. Silver collapsed onto Shadow's stomach, it was the second time he had come in one day, and he was insanely tired from what just happened. Sonic pulled out and sat next to Shadow, helping get Silver off of him at the same time. "I hope you like that Shadow" Sonic said lifting his knees up so he could rest his head on them, Sonic smiled and looked over to Shadow who was still panting, but conscious unlike a certain whit furred hedgehog. "I- I did… thank you Sonic" shadow muttered with a deep blush covering his features. Sonic leaned down and licked a bit of Silver's… residue from his chin. "I'm glad" Sonic said. Before nuzzling Shadow's neck "I love you Shadow" he whispered. Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's shoulders in a hug "I love you to" he muttered with a smile. While the two were busy Silver had recovered and was now sneaking up behind the two, "I love you both!" Silver cried before hugging them both. The trio laughed at the sudden action but was silenced by someone's voice coming from the door. "What the fuck have you three been doing while I was gone!?" the three hedgehogs looked at each other and sweat dropped "we're screwed."

**My notes.**

**God damn it! I'm sorry for the wait. But I'm thankful to the review and follow :3 I hope you both read this chapter and enjoy it. Also sorry if the lemon was crappy, I'm pretty new to the concept of writing sex XD even though I've read a lot.**

**Silveh: please read and review what you thought of Rbz's first lemon**

**More chapters to come! (Also I might edit the first chapter) **

**~ RAINBOWSKITTLZ OUT~**


End file.
